Jonathan Joestar/Misc
Major Battles *Jonathan vs Dio Brando (first battle)Chapter 15: Concentrated Ripple Power *Jonathan vs Jack the RipperChapter 22: Make Fear Yours *Jonathan vs BrufordChapter 26-30: The Dark Knights *Jonathan vs TarkusChapter 32-35: Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon *Jonathan vs DoobieChapter 77: The Monster Doobie *Jonathan vs Dio Brando (final battle)Chapter 39-41: Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio In Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Jonathan appears as a support and as a help character in the game.His 2-koma support is Jonathan beating the opponent,starting with a headbutt and then punching it,like he did with Dio when they were younger.His 3-koma support is Jonathan first throwing roses with hamon at the opponent,slashing it with Bruford's sword and finish with a guard-breaker fire punch,just like he did in his fight with Dio.His help koma gives the character 1 SP bar more after being defeated.He has ally boosts with Dio and Mutou Kazuki,from Busou Renkin. Giogio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2 Game) Jonathan appears on the game's intro, along with Jotaro, Josuke and Joseph (Part III) as an image above Giorno Giovanna, representing how Giorno has the kidness of the Joestar bloodline. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Jonathan is the main playable character from the game. As the player control different versions of Jonathan (depending witch battle he's facing) he's shares different moves and special moves. During STORY MODE Jonathan's first playable appareance is basead during his first fight against the thugs bothering Erina, as "Jonathan Joestar (Young)" (he dosen't have special moves on this appareance, only punches and kicks). During the second chapter of the game, the player controls the "Boxer" version of Jonathan to face "Boxer Dio" (also no special moves). During his last match as a child, "Jonathan Joestar (Teen)" faces Dio on their second match. Later "Jonathan Joestar (Adult)" faces Dio again, recriating the discussion they had about Dio's intents against Jorge Joestar. Jonathan's atire changes again during the Ogre Street (now he can use his strong kick as a special move). During the first fight against Dio on the Joestar's Mansion, Jonathan can use the Spear as a weapon, however during the second fight Jonathan is playable without it. During the fight against Wang Chan Jonathan can use hamon for the first time, allowing him to hit zombie enemies. When facing Bruford on the underwater battle, Jonathan can use the "Blue Hamon Overdrive" as a special move. Against Bruford on their second fight, Jonathan can now use the "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive" as a special charged hamon move. During the fatal battle against Tarkus, Jonathan plays without shirt and since Zeppeli's hamon was past to him, his Hamon gague increases. On the semi-final battle Jonathan can use the Sword "Lucky & Plucky" as his main weapon and use "Scarlet Overdrive" as his main hamon charged move. During the last fight, Jonathan is playable wearing a tuxedo, but with very little health and can only use the hamon gague once (to create the entire last scene on the ship). During EXTRA BATTLE and 77 RINGS KNIGHT MODE, Jonathan is playable with both "Luck & Pluck" and without it. His Tuxedo version is also playable, but it must be unlocked by beating the STORY MODE once. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Jonathan is playable again on the PS3 game. He was confirmed to be on the game along with Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar. As a hamon user character (along with the other 4 character who uses hamon), Jonathan can recharge his HHA/GHA gague by pressing the style Button, where Jonathan will make one of his famous poses and start recharging the gague (wich can take around 15 second to fill all it). During gameplay, Jonathan can use all the hamon moves he learned on the events of PART I: PHANTOM BLOOD to attack the enemy. He can make a hamon wave on the floor as a low-projectile attack, he can use a variation of his "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive" to make an "ora ora" attack (it also works to perform a Rush Mode, making Jonathan the only non-stand character to do this), a variation of the "Scarlet Overdrive" can also be used as an uppercut move, the sword "Lucky & Plucky" appears as a 3-Hit move allowing Jonathan to avoid projectiles move for a short time and attack and the "Zoom Punch" can be used as a medium-range attack, his grab move makes him grab the opponent from the front, raise him/her and throws the opponent on the oppose direction (the same way he did to Dio on the Joestar Mansion). Jonathan's HHA makes him use the "Scarlet Overdrive" on the opponent (on the same way he did to defead Dio Brando) and his GHA allows him to use the full version of the "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive" on the opponent (on the same way he did to defeat Bruford). Jonathan is also one of the characters on the game to have alternate costumes, all of his 5 volume covers-appareance appears as a alternate costumes. Besides the characters from PART I, Jonathan has an special dialogue before the match with "DIO" from PART III, where he says "It can't be...DIO!?...how...!?" and DIO replies "hummm, a shadow from my past is trying to stop me again?". J-Stars Victory Vs. (PS3/PS Vita Game) Jonathan is confirmed to be a playable character along with Joseph Joestar (PART II), they represent the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise on the game. So far only his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ,his Zoom Punch and his ''Lucky & Pluck ''sword are confirmed as part of his moveset. Jonathan's color scheme is the same one from the TV Anime series. Trivia *According to an interview with Araki, Jonathan's name was inspired by a family restaurant, "Jonathan's," at which he and his editor would frequently meet late at night to discuss ideas. *Araki admits having made Jonathan too much of a good guy, and if he were to draw him over again, the protagonist would display much more of the "weaknesses of his heart." * An appendix note in the JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook clears up the mystery of Jonathan having some sort of stand power. It states that the ability DIO uses only once during Part III: Stardust Crusaders, to create a vision on a crystal ball, is actually a stand power which awoke in Jonathan's body. It is revealed in Over Heaven that this stand is also called Hermit Purple and actually belongs to Jonathan, not DIO. Due to Dio stealing his body, DIO was given his stand ability. * Jonathan is the first JoJo to die within the same arc he debuts in. * Much like Joseph & Jotaro after him, Jonathan was loosly inspired by Hokuto No Ken's Kenshiro. * Jonathan is the oldest JoJo to have gone on an adventure, having started his adventure at the age of 20. The other JoJos started in their mid-to-late teens (Joseph - 18, Jotaro - 17, Josuke - 16, Giorno - 15, Jolyne - 19, Johnny - 19, Josuke (Jojolion) - approx. 17-19). *Jonathan, Josuke, Joseph and Giorno, are the only Jojo protagonists to completly lose the battles they faced were in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle League. *He is the first member of the Joestar family to have a Stand, however due to being killed and having his body stolen by Dio he was never able to activate or use his Stand. References }} Category:Article management templates